survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic Duck
Not to be confused with Epic Duck (Classic). '''Epic Duck '''is a disaster in Survive The Disasters 2. Memo "A flying Epic Duck appears! Epic Duck chases players nearby. It can break buildings upon touching them, also dealing 26 damage per hit. Epic Duck is quite large, squeezing in small places where it can't reach you can be safe as long as the Epic Duck can't break their way through to you. Fairly easy to blox." Hyper Memo "A flying Evil Duck appears! Evil Duck chases players nearby. It can break buildings upon touching them, also dealing 52 damage per hit. Evil Duck can absorb damage when attacking players. Evil Duck is quite large, squeezing in small places where it can't reach you can be safe as long as the Evil Duck can't break their way through to you." Description Epic Duck is a giant duck, first introduced to ROBLOX with related hats. It deals 30 damage per hit and moves at a fast pace. Staying at a far distance or taking shelter is recommended. Dealing damage to the Epic Duck while moving around an immovable structure is a great way to gain the Bloxxer bonus while simultaneously avoiding getting hurt. Trivia * In Survive The Disasters 1, the disaster was named 'TEH EPIK DUCK IS COMING!', and the duck could fly. * The duck floats up into the air when it dies. ** Because of this, it is actually possible to ride the duck above the map when it dies. * The epic duck has the biggest explosion radius out of all the enemies if Death Bomb is activated against this boss. * In Version 1.21, when Hyper Epic Duck occurred, it showed the splash for Hyper Barrier Eggman. This was fixed in Version 1.22. * In Version 1.29, the Epic Duck was updated to no longer count as a boss enemy. * In Survive The Disasters 4, it's disaster warning was renamed to "a meme that failed". * If you stay at the shop's Global Achievements area, it cannot get you since it's too big. * The song that used to play while the Epic Duck appeared was Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine Stage 9-12, but was removed in Version 1.29 due to it not being a boss anymore. * It is possible to kill the Hyper Epic Duck solo with the Golden Ninja Stars and the best orb upgrades. * Before Version 1.24, the Hyper Epic Duck doesn't give out any bloxxer when killed. ** When killed, the Coins given as Bloxxer for 1999, and 3998 experience. * As of Version 1.37, the bloxxer payout is reduced from 900 to 700. * In Survive The Disaster 1.5 (April Fool 2019), it's disaster warning was renamed to "TEH EPIC DUCK IS COMIN". * As of Version 1.41, Epic Duck's health has been increased from 4500 to 5500 while the bloxxer has been increased from 700 to 800 while Hyper Epic Duck increase health from 8000 to 11000. * During Version1.415, Both Normal and Hyper Epic Duck would spawn wearing a Santa Hat. * Despite the fact that the memos say that Epic Duck does 26 and 52 damage for standard and hyper respectively, it actually does 30 and 60 damage for standard and hyper respectively. Category:Disasters Category:Enemy Category:Hyper Category:Sequel Disaster